


Legolas-Kili banners

by Galadriel34



Series: Rewards [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Banner, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, Reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas-Kili banners for sagaluthien for participating at the Weekend Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas-Kili banners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagaluthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/gifts).



  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/Rewards%20for%20the%20weekend%20challenge/legolaskili2copy.jpg.html)  [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/Rewards%20for%20the%20weekend%20challenge/legolaskilicopy.jpg.html)


End file.
